Searching
by S1E12
Summary: When Clary Fray was 7, she was kidnapped and abused. Months later, she was found in the woods by a boy with gold-brown eyes. CLACE*-*ALL MUNDIE Rated M for Language and Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

._.Clary's POV._.

" _Are you okay?" the little boy asked. His face was blurry and his voice sounded far away. He was leaning over her, his brown- gold eyes filled with worry. They were the last thing she saw before everything turned black._

' _Beep beep beep'_ she reached her hand out and slammed it into the top of the alarm clock. "Up and at em' Clare", Isabelle says while shaking her.

"5 more minutes?" she says hopefully, knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

"No", Izzy says sternly while dragging Clary out of bed.

"Ugh, fine", she says, sitting up and stretching.

She looks around at her best friend's messy room. The walls are painted pink with gold sponged on glitter. There were clothes strewn all over the place and shoe boxes pilled in all the corners. She stood up and got out of bed. Izzy was standing there expectantly, waiting to be able to get her ready for the first day of her junior year of high school.

"Okay go ahead", Clary says and Izzy immediately gets to work.

Three hours later, she is looking at her reflection in Izzy's full length mirror. She has on a pair of light colored stone-washed shorty shorts and a short sleeve teal lace crop- top. Her waist length curly hair is straight and held back by white and teal flower headband. She had on light make up that made her emerald eyes pop and her cheekbones prominent. _Wow,_ she thought, _Izzy did a really good job._ Izzy appeared behind her, looking gorgeous as usual.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her dark brown eyes glittering.

"I love it, Izzy", Clary exclaimed and Isabelle squealed.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late", Izzy said.

They gathered their things and left for school. Ten minutes later, Isabelle's cherry red convertible pulled into the parking lot of their school. They hopped out and started walking up the steps. Suddenly there was the loud sound of a motorcycle pulling into the lot. The motorcycle parked and the rider took his helmet off. He had golden blonde hair and gold- brown eyes. _His eyes, I know those eyes_ she thought.

-Flashback-

" _Are you all right?" the little boy asked. His face was blurry and his voice sounded far away. He leaned over her, his brown- gold eyes…_

-End Flashback-

 _His brown- gold eyes…_

Next to her, Isabelle squealed, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up and turned to see Izzy running towards to boy.

"Jace!" Izzy screamed and launched herself on the boy.

The boy wrapped Izzy in his arms and Izzy's arms were around his waist. He released her and she let go of his waist. Clary started to walk in the other direction, but she heard Izzy shout her name from across the lot.

"Clary!" Izzy yelled.

She looked over her shoulder and Izzy was running towards her.

"Come meet Jace", Izzy said, a little out of breath from running across the parking lot in 5 inch heels.'

Izzy grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the golden haired boy. When they reached him, Izzy introduced her.

"Jace, this is my best friend…"

"Clary, yea I know Izzy, you've told me about a million times", Jace said.

He turned towards her and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jace Lightwood", he said.

"Lightwood?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm Izzy's adopted brother", he said, smirking.

"Oh, okay, Clarissa Fray", she said, shaking his outstretched hand.

._. Jace's POV ._.'

 _Clarissa Fray…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my fabulous readers! Thank you so much for reading my story! I honestly didn't even think this would get 1 view, but I just checked and I'm almost at 100! That's so crazy! I just wanted to thank everyone, please continue reading and enjoy! Rate and Review! I'm always open to suggestions, so don't be afraid to P.M. me! Now, without further ado, I present chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: TMI is NOT and I repeat NOT my property. It is the property of the amazingly magical Cassandra Clare! I'm just someone that is desperately trying to be as amazeballs as her!**

 **Love Ya, S1E12 3**

._.Jace's POV._.

 _Clarissa Fray…_

Her hand felt small in mine as she shook it. Her skin was soft and her beautiful, emerald green eyes are looking right into my own gold-brown ones. She released my hand and turned to Isabelle.

"We should go to the office and get our schedules", she said to her.

"Okay, let's go", Izzy responded. They started to walk towards the school. He watched them as they walked away, until they stopped and turned back to look at him.

"You coming Jace?" Izzy asked him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am", he said. He tucked his helmet under his arm and shook his golden hair out. He started to walk towards Clary and Izzy, seeing all the girls swoon around him. He turned his head and winked at a few of the girls. He turned back to the girls and saw Clary rolling her eyes, flipping her long red hair, then strutted off towards the school. Izzy followed behind her in suit. He jogged to catch up to them, then slung his arm around Clary's shoulder.

"Jealous Red?" he asked her teasingly. She turned to look at him and glared.

"Don't call me Red", she said in a deadly calm voice. _Wow she's hot_ he thought.

 _Wait, I can't like her, she's Izzy's best friend, OFF LIMITS, remember?_ he reminded himself.

"Okay, whatever you say shorty", he teased. She rolled her eyes and continued walking up to the school.

._.Clary's POV._.

They reached the office and walked up to the file boxes that were labeled with different letters of the alphabet. She went up to the box that was labeled A- K and went to the file that had the letter F. She opened the folder that said Fray on it and pulled out two pieces of paper. On was her schedule and the other was her locker information. Jace plucked her schedule and started to compare them. She looked over his shoulder and saw that they had the exact same classes. She groaned inwardly, but also felt a little ping of excitement. Jace handed her back her schedule and said, "Looks like you get to enjoy my company all day,"

"Yay", she replied sarcastically. She looked down and read her schedule.

Clarissa Adele Fray Grade 12 Permeant I.D. 30192830114

Hour Class Teacher Room

First Science 12 Boden 412

Second ELA Honors Starkweather 209

Third Calculus Rosenberry 365

Fourth Art Finkbiner 143

Fifth Lunch N/A Cafeteria

Sixth Phys. Edu. Shumaker 57

Seventh History Honors Iacopetti 398

Eighth Music Maley 293

She finished reading her schedule, then passed it to Izzy. She looked at the second piece of paper that had her locker information on it. It read: Locker #- 282 Combination- 30-11-04. Izzy handed her schedule back to her. "We have Science and History together", Isabelle told her.

"Cool, do you have lunch 5th?" she asked Izzy.

"Yeah, we can eat together!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hello, still here", Jace said from behind her. She jumped and turned to face him. He was much closer than she thought he would be and their lips brushed as she turned. She jumped back and Jace smiled at her. Not smirked, but full on smiled, showing all of his white teeth. _His smile is beautiful_ , she thought to herself. Isabelle slipped out of the room and started to walk towards room 412. She turned to follow Izzy, but felt Jace's hot breath on her neck. She froze and he whispered in her ear. "Want more Fray?" he asked, his breath hitching. She was about to reply when the bell rang loudly, signaling the start of the school day. Jace walked past her, pulled the door open, and walked out, without looking back.

 **A/N: That's a wrap peoples! Sorry, that was kind of a filler chapter, but I made it long to make up for that. I'll try to update again tomorrow, but no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! This story has over 200 views! That is so amazing! Thank you to everyone that has read, followed, and rated. This means so much to me. It would be so great if I could get some reviews telling me how I'm doing. Now, I present chapter three of Searching!**

 **P.S.: I'm currently listening to the Shadowhunters Season 1 Soundtrack, so that's my inspiration for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. That credit goes to the great CC. Still just a wanabe.**

._.Jace's POV._.

When the bell rang, I walked straight out of the office, leaving Clary behind. She was about to respond when it rang, I wonder what she was going to say. _Why do you even care Jace, she's just another girl,_ I thought. I knew I was lying to myself, even though I had just me Clary, I knew she was not like other girls. There is something different about her and I'm determined to find out what it is.

._.Clary's POV._.

I watched as Jace walked out the door, then gathered myself and followed behind him. He seemed to be lost in thought, but somehow he knew exactly where he was going. I followed him to our science class and slipped in behind him before the door closed. Just as I sat down in the first empty seat I saw, the bell rang. I turned to see who I would be sitting next to for the first semester. I turned my head to the right and saw Isabelle sitting in the desk next to mine. "Hey Clary", she said.

"Hey, where'd you go, when we were in the office, you kinda just disappeared", I asked her.

"Oh, you know, I didn't want to be late, so I just left a little early", she responded.

"Oh, okay", I said, "I thought you were mad at me or something."

"No way", she said, not looking into my eyes. I was about to say something else to her, but the person to my left cleared their throat loudly, getting my attention. I turned to see the one and only, Jace Lightwood, sitting in the desk. _Oh god,_ I thought in irritation, but a little part of me was excited. _Stop Clary, he's off limits, Isabelle's brother, remember? Yeah, yeah okay, got it._

"I believe you were going to say something before we were oh so rudely interrupted by the bell", he said to me smirking. My face reddened at the thought of that moment, I was about to say something, he was right, but why should I tell him now?

"What makes you think that?" I questioned him.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that you started to say something", Jace said. _Shit,_ I thought.

"Umm… well I was just gonna ask you what in the world I would want more of", I said hesitantly.

"Whatever you say, Fray", he responded, smirking, not believing my excuse. I looked away and to the desk at the front of the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Boden, was sitting there reading a book about Greek Mythology. He looked up from his book and cleared his throat to get the classes' attention. Everyone stopped talking and he stood up.

"Good morning guys, welcome to the New York Institute of Arts", he said in a monotone voice. A scatter of hi's and hello's came from the class.

"So, lets get started, I'm in charge of making sure you all pass 12th grade science, but I can't do that without setting a few ground rules", he said, while picking up a dry erase marker and starting to write the rules on the whiteboard. I eventually got lost in thought and ended up just staring at Jace for the rest of the period, without even realizing it. All of my other classes went the same way, and to be honest, I was getting really bored and tired. That is, until a boy with almost white hair pushed me into the lockers and kissed me.

._. Izzy's POV._.

I turned the corner from my last period and saw some random boy push Clary into the lockers and start kissing her. _OMG,_ I thought. I had been thinking that I could get Jace and Clary together, but if Clary had already found someone than… _no._ Clary was pushing him off her and trying to escape his arms. I started to walk towards her to help, but she had already gotten out. The boy leaned towards her and whispered something that I didn't quite catch. Clary looked like she wasn't going to deal with this guy anymore, and turned around and slapped him, than walked off in the direction of the main doors. I quickly followed her, and caught up her on the steps. "What the hell was that?" I asked her.

"I don't know", she responded, turning to look at me," I was just walking towards the doors, then he came out of no where and started kissing me." She sounded really mad, like pissed mad.

"I'm just happy Jace didn't see", she mumbled.

"Jace, why would you care if Jace saw?" I asked her, then realization dawned and I looked at Clary. Her face was as red as her hair and she was looking everywhere but at me. _She has a crush on Jace,_ I thought.

"You have a crush on Jace", I said, echoing my thoughts. I looked at her and saw her give the smallest nod. I squealed in excitement.

"OMG, you guys can get married, then we'll be sister and you will have a baby and I will be an aunt and-" I rambled.

"Izzy, STOP!" Clary said, giggling, "I don't even think he likes me, he can have any girl at this school, why would he choose me?"

"Come on Clary, why would he date some random girl if he could have you?" I asked her.

"I'm nothing special Izzy", she said to me. I immediately rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards my car.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"My house", I responded and put the gear in reverse. We drove out of the parking lot and I realized that Jace's bike was gone. _He must have already gone home,_ I thought to myself.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of her house. They walked into the kitchen and saw Jace, shirtless.

._.Jace's POV._.

Damn, I can't even eat a snack without seeing Clary. Her mouth is hanging open and her face is so red that I think she might pass out. Izzy coughs and Clary closes her mouth. She looks away from me and blushes an even darker shade of red. "Umm…hey Jace, we're just gonna-", is all Clary says before running upstairs, dragging Izzy with her. _Okay?_ Whatever. I finish my apple and wash my hands, hoping to remove all of the sticky juice. I go upstairs to my room and put on a shirt, just in case I run into Clary again, then go to the bathroom. I open the door and find Clary, in her bra and underwear.

._.Clary's POV._.

 _I guess were equal now._ Jace is standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his eyes hungrily roaming my body that is covered by only a bra and panties. I just stand there, frozen in shock, and he walks towards me. He stops when we are just inches apart, so close that his hot breath is making my curls stir. He looks right into my eyes, then leans forward and whispers in my ear. "You may not want more, but I do", is all he says before moving his lips to my face and kissing me.

 **A/N: And….. Chapter Three Completed! Jace kissed her! Yas! I know it's kinda soon, but it just fit. I have a idea for where I want this story to go, and this is it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me if it was good. I'm always open to suggestions, so don't be afraid to p.m. me with yours. I'll try to update again tomorrow (which is in 20 mintutes), but no promises. Love you all and keep being fabulous.**

 **Till' next time,**

 **3 S1E12**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm in shock right now, like I can't believe it, OVER 250 VIEWS! That is so amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who reads and supports me. I am so excited for this chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **HUGS & KISSES- S1E12**

 **Disclaimer: TMI is still the property of Cassandra Clare.**

._.Clary's POV._.

His lips are soft against mine and he tastes like apples. It's so different from my kiss with the blonde at school. His hands are around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I'm shaking as I tangle my hands in his beautiful golden hair. I tug and he moans. He tilts his head and the kiss deepens. The kiss is full of need and desperation. Slowly, he pulls away for air and I open my eyes, finding his gold- brown eyes looking right into my green ones. At that moment, I discover two things: I'm in love with Jace Lightwood and he is the boy that saved me.

-Flashback-

 _I open my eyes and I see white. There is a beeping noise to my left. I turn my head to find the source and see the same brown- gold eyes that I saw before passed out. "Where am I?" I asked the boy._

" _The hospital", he answered, "They took you here after you passed out."_

" _Why are you here?" I asked him, not trying to be mean, but I was curious._

" _The doctor said I could be in here because I saved you", he said._

" _Thank you", I told him._

" _For what?" he asked._

" _Saving me", I told him._

" _Oh, you're welcome", he responded._

" _What's your name?" I asked._

" _Jonathan Herondale", he told me._

" _That's a nice name", I told him, because it was. It sounded like the name of a superhero. I guess in a way, he was my hero._

" _What's your name?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts._

" _Clarissa Fray", I told him._

" _Your name is beautiful", he said and I smiled. He smiled back. His smile was beautiful._

" _I should probably go tell the doctor you're awake", he said, "They said I had to."_

" _Don't leave", I begged._

" _I'll never leave you, Clarissa", he said, then he stood up, stuck his head out the door and yelled something. The doctors came in and surrounded me, blocking me from sight…_

 _-End Flashback-_

"Jonathan?"

._.Jace's POV._.

Clary stared at me for two minutes before she spoke. When she did, she said the last thing I expected her to say, my name. "Jonathan?" she asked. I was shocked; no one had called me that since I was seven. Since my parents…

-Flashback-

" _Jonathan, let's go", my mom said from the front door._

" _Why do we have to leave?" I asked her._

" _It's not safe here anymore", she told me._

" _Why not?" I questioned._

" _Do you remember that girl you saved?" she asked me. I nodded, I would never forget her._

" _The person that hurt her still hasn't been caught", she told me, "We have to leave." I grabbed my suitcase and walked out to the car. I dragged my stuff to the trunk and put it in there, then climbed into the backseat. My dad was already in the driver's seat and my mom was getting into the passenger's side. When she was in, my dad started the car and pulled out of the driveway. We drove away, and the last I saw of the neighborhood was a little girl with red hair and emerald eyes, the girl I saved, looking out of the window, waving to me. I raised my hand and waved back. I turned to face the windshield and saw my mom smiling at me. I smiled, then put my head on my backpack and fell asleep._

 _I woke up to a loud horn, the horn of a truck. I looked up and saw two giant headlights coming towards the car. "Jonathan!" my mom yelled, then the truck hit…_

 _-End Flashback-_

"How do you know my name?" I asked Clary, knowing the answer already.

"You saved me", she said quietly, "When I was seven, you saved me."

"Clarissa", I said, looking at her. She nodded and I sucked in a breath.

"Herondale", she said. I nodded.

"What happened to your parents?" she asked softly. I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and told her the story.

 **A/N: That's chapter four! Hope you all liked it! I'll try to update really soon, no promises. I have a choir concert coming up, so I'm going to be really busy. Thank you so much for the reviews and I just checked almost 500 views! Till next time!**

 **XOXO S1E12**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I was having the worst writers block. I'm not sure if I should continue this story, only two people have told me if they like it. Please review, mean or nice, I don't care. P.M. any ideas you have. Remember, first person to guess the meaning of my user name gets a shout out! Okay, nothing else! Introducing, chapter five!**

 **Disclaimer: TMI remains the property of Cassandra Clare because my magic to make it mine is not working, if it did, Malec would be mine.**

 **3 S1E12**

._. Izzy's POV._.

 _What is taking Clary so long?_ I wondered as I **(for lack of a better word)** fingered my silk bed sheets. Just then, Clary burst into my room, wearing the black dress I gave her. She looked stunning, it reached mid-thigh and hung to all of her curves. It was lace and I was sure that Jace was going to be drooling over her. "OMG Clary, you look great!" I squealed.

"Thanks Izzy, but isn't it a little short?" she asked, biting her lip and looking at her reflection.

"No, it looks perfect", I told her, "Time for hair and makeup!" She walked over to my vanity table and sat down in the chair. I already had a flat iron plugged in and the makeup was waiting.

Two hours later, I was done with her hair and makeup. She looked amazing. The smoky eye was letting her emerald eyes pop and the blush made her cheek bones prominent. Her hair was half up in a complicated tiara braid and the rest of it trailed down her back to her waist. She had on 4 inch black wedges that were open toed and shiny. "You look fantastic", I told her.

She turned and looked at me," All thanks to you", she said smiling. She gave me a hug, then we linked arms and walked out of my bedroom door.

._. Jace's POV._.

I saw Izzy first, then Clary. She looked beautiful, stunning even. Her fiery red hair was straight again and half of it was braided in a way that made it look like a tiara. The black smokey eye and blush made her emerald eyes pop and her cheek bones prominent. The 4 inch heels, that I'm guessing she had borrowed from Izzy, made her taller and look older. The tight black dress she adorned highlighted her curves and clung to her like a second skin. "Your staring", Izzy said when she had reached the last step.

"How can I not?" I responded, only joking a little. Clary reached the last step and stumbled. I caught her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to Izzy's car. She looked up at me and I looked right back down at her. I set her down in the backseat, then climbed in next to her. Izzy got in the driver's seat, then me all drove to Pandemonium in silence.

._.Clary's POV._.

We arrived at the club and Jace opened the door for me. Izzy smirked, then walked up to the bouncer, told him something, then motioned for us to follow her. We walked inside and Izzy told Jace something, then walked off in a different direction. "Where is she going?" I asked him.

"To find Alec", he responded. Alec is the eldest of the Lightwood children and the most mature. He was gay, not that anyone cared, and had a very sparkly boyfriend that I loved, Magnus Bane. Alec was nice to me and always made sure I was safe when he was in high school with us. Izzy returned, followed by Magnus and Alec. I ran to Alec and tackled him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. "Hey Clary!" he said.  
"Alec! I missed you!" I told him, then let go. He turned to do the weird bro- hug thing with Jace. I turned to Magnus and ran into his open arms.

"Hey Biscuit", he said, using the nickname he gave me.

"Hey Mags", I responded using his nickname. We released each other and joined the rest of the group. Magnus stood next to Alec and I stood next to Jace.

"Let's go dance", Izzy suggested. She grabbed Magnus' arm and he grabbed Alec and pulled him onto the dance floor. I started to follow, but Jace grabbed my wrist.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me.

"Of course silly", I told him. We started dancing and I let the music overtake me. I moved my hips in synch with the beat and faced Jace. He pulled me closer to him and I started to grind. He looked at me, surprised, and I just smiled. He smiled back and let me grind on him. I turned and rubbed my ass on his cock. I turned back around and continued to grind. I could feel his bulge on my hips and I leaned up and kissed him. It was a messy, sweaty kiss, but it was still great. We split and immediately, someone grabbed Jace and pulled him away. I tried to follow, but there were so many bodies in the way. I went outside to call Jace, then saw him lying on the ground and a person with white- blonde hair running back into the club.

 **A/N: And that's chapter five! Hope you all liked it! Who is the guy with white hair? Is Jace okay? What is Clary going to do? Looks like you have to wait until chapter six to find out. Please review! I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Love you all and happy reading.**

 **XOXO- S1E12**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys! I want to this moment to thank everyone that has read this story and reviewed. I have like 3 pieces of news.**

 **1: I'm going to be writing a new Malec fanfiction.**

 **2: I might be co- writing a story soon with …**

 **3: Someone figured out what my username meant!**

 **Okay, so here's a shout out to both the people that figured it out, because they were both right.**

 **Jling: yes, season 1 episode 12 of Shadowhunters: Malec**

 **PupPup WoofWoof: Malec kiss. No words necessary.**

 **Thank you so much everyone! Happy Reading!**

 **3 S1E12 (in case you haven't figured it out, Malec is my favorite ship… ever)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, but if Cassandra Clare decides to sell it, I call dibs on Malec.**

._.Clary's POV._.

I saw Jace lying on the floor and panicked. I ran to him and checked his pulse, _there's a heartbeat._ I whipped out my phone and called the ambulance, then I called Izzy. I heard sirens and saw Izzy running out of the club, then everything turned black.

._.Jace's POV._.

I woke up in a white room. It smelled like medical supplies and everything was very clean. I was in a hospital room. The last time I was in a hospital room…

-Flashback-

" _Mom?" I asked. There was no reply._

" _Mom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked into towards the front seat and saw her head hanging back and her eyes wide open, empty of life. I started to cry and reached out to touch her soft blond hair, but there was a sharp pain and I cried out. Suddenly, I saw a flash of red. There was a man in a red uniform pulling the door open. He snatched the door open and lifted me out of my seat. He was saying something to me, but all I could hear was ringing and all I could see was my mom's lifeless eyes._

 _I woke up in a hospital bed and a doctor leaning over me. "Are you okay?" he asked me._

" _Mom?" I responded, my voice hoarse. The doctor shook his head and I cried myself to sleep…_

-End Flashback-

That was the last time I had cried.

._.Alec's POV._.

Izzy, Magnus, and I were sitting in the chairs outside of Jace's room. Clary was in the room next to his, she had passed out and the doctors wanted to make sure she was okay. Apparently she had just been overwhelmed and would be out any second. Magnus was sitting next to me and holding my hand. I knew he didn't really like Jace, but I could tell he was worried for Clary. Just then, Clary walked into the hallway. Her head was down, but she didn't hesitate to walk into Magnus' open arms. He held her as she cried and patted her back. I stood up and hugged her too, then Izzy joined the group hug. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but we didn't separate until a doctor came out of Jace's room. We all looked at him expectantly and he nodded his head in answer to our unspoken question, _Is Jace awake?_ We all rushed past him into the room and Clary took his hand. She started to cry again and Jace wiped away her tears. We all stood in the doorway, watching the scene, and I think we all realized something at the same time. Clary and Jace were in love.

._.Izzy's POV._.

A couple days later, Jace was released from the hospital with no permenant injuries. He had had a minor concussion and was told to stay away from any physical activity, which he rolled his eyes at. Clary stayed by his side and held his hand the whole time, even when she slept. Everyone could tell they were in love, and I was so happy. Jace smiled so much more now, he was actually happy. He had never been this happy with any of the other girls he had dated, and I was starting to think Clary would be the last one. Maybe she would be his forever.

._.Clary's POV._.

We all sat on the couches, me next to Jace, Izzy in a chair, and Magnus and Alec were curled up in a love seat. Jace was running his fingers through my hair and Izzy was telling some story about one of her crazy dates. She finished her story and we sat in a comfortable silence. I took a deep breath and asked the question that we had all been afraid to ask. "Jace, who attacked you?"

._. Jace's POV._.

As soon as Clary asked, everyone looked at her with warning in there eyes. I could tell that they had been avoiding the topic. I looked at all of them then tried to remember. It came to me and the name immediately came put of my mouth.

"Simon Lewis."

 **A/N: SIMON?! I don't even know why I wrote that, but I like where this is going so I'm gonna stick with it. Hope you all enjoyed chapter six! I will try to get the next one up ASAP. Hopefully tomorrow, but no promises, as usual. I swear that it will not take more than a few days (I'm not that evil). I know what you're all thinking, Simon doesn't have white/ blonde hair like how I described. Yeah, I know, you'll see. Happy reading! Please review, cuz they make me smile.**

 **Love Ya,**

 **3 S1E12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but I've been working on a new fanfic with someone. Go check out our account: imfhlelo. We've been working on our new story: Live Again and it's going to be out really soon. We will be alternating writing chapters, so when it's their turn, I'll update this story. I promise that I am not going to ditch this story just because I'm writing something else. Now, because I made you guys wait so long for this update, I made it super long so hopefully you won't all kill me. Enjoy!**

 **S1E12  
**

._. Clary's POV._.

"Wait, are you sure it was Simon?" I ask Jace. He turns to me and nods.

"I was surprised too, I always thought he was one of those scrawny nerd kids", Jace said. I wasn't surprised it was Simon because of his size. I was surprised because I could have sworn that I had seen Sebastian running away from the scene and back into the club.

"Do you know why?" Isabelle asked Jace and he just shook his head.

"All he said was 'Stay away from Clary'", Jace told her.

"Jace, that's the answer right there", Izzy exclaimed," Obviously, Simon has feelings for Clary and he got jealous so he beat you up."

"Why would he have feelings for me?" I asked, "We haven't spoken in years."

"Maybe he has loved you since then", Izzy suggested. Jace shot up out of his seat.

"No one said anything about love Isabelle", Jace said, suddenly defensive. Izzy looked at him in shock, he rarely used her full name and when he did, it meant that he was mad at her. Jace stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone looked at the door in shock, Jace barely ever got mad about anything, especially not little things like something someone said.

I got up and ran out the room, following Jace. I got to his room and found him sitting on his bed. He turned towards the door and stared at me. I slowly walked through the door and sat down next to him on the bed. He looked at me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He leaned his head on mine and sighed. "Yeah, I just don't like hearing about someone else wanting you because it makes me think that I might lose you", he said.

"Hey, you'll never lose me", I said lifting my head and looking at him. He turned to face me and I looked in his eyes. His beautiful brown-gold eyes that had always been empty and emotionless now showed love and vulnerability. He kissed me with more passion than I ever thought two people could share. His lips were soft against mine and his tongue traced along my bottom lip. I parted my lips to allow him entrance and his tongue explored my mouth. I tangled my hands into his hair and was holding me on his lap. He deepened the kiss and set me on my back on his bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tugged on his golden locks. His hands were tangled in my loose untamable curls. We separated for a breath, looked at each other, than our lips met each other's again and again.

I lay in Jace's bed with his arms wrapped around my waist. We are both fully clothed, we didn't go that far, although I sense that we both wanted to. He was asleep in a loose white t-shirt and some sweatpants. I was wearing some yoga pants and a tank top. I was thinking about how close we came to… then I heard a scream. Jace shot up and grabbed me. I looked at him and he put a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. Together, we walked to his door, opened it, and walked down the stairs. I saw the Izzy laying on the floor, eyes wide with shock, staring up at the ceiling. She glanced at us and pointed up. I followed her eyes and saw what had caused the scream. When I saw it I screamed too. Hanging on a noose from the chandelier was Sebastian, dead.

 **Chapter over. Hope everyone enjoyed and make sure to go follow my new account with… Read our story, Live Again. It's a Clace fic. Hope you all liked this chapter. I will try to update ASAP. Reviews make me go faster!**

 **Love Ya, S1E12**


End file.
